College
by allreader
Summary: Kerry comes to the same college James is at. What happens next? I don't know, read the story and find out;  R&R please with a cherry on top


Afterwards

James was in California, his new university, and best of all Kerry was with him there. She was going to go to a university in Australia but well, James had a stronger pull on her.

"Welcome to California babe" James said to Kerry as she got off her plane.

"You look tan too, or did you get burned" she asked sarcastically. Like usual. Never a 'hello' or 'how you been'.

James and Kerry chatted while they walked over to pick up her luggage. James recognized her suitcase right away. It was the one he had given her, a dull purple colour; he had given her the pink one but well… let's say he took it back and exchanged it for the purple one. He lifted of the circular mechanism.

"What in the hell do you have in here?" James asked breathing heavily "A bag of bricks?"

"Definitely, you out of shape huh?" Kerry replied. "Actually there's all my text books their like two times cheaper in England.

"Thanks for the info" James replied "I spent like a fortune on my text books".

"Heh" Kerry replied.

James drove Kerry to campus and helped her settle in. She lived in the same dorm as him, he was directly across the hall, it felt like they where back on CHERUB campus. One hour later Kerry was finished unpacking, their really wasn't that much stuff. James was sitting in her room on her bed watching some program on her little television that the room provided, there wasn't that much selection, very few channels were freely available in America.

Kerry sat on the bed next to James and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey boyfriend, you want to go for dinner" Kerry asked seductively.

"Definitely" James said his eyes perking up.

James took Kerry to a very nice restaurant with candles and expensive food.

"You would get fat on this food, is thus where you eat every night"

"No way" James answered "If I always ate like this I would have absolutely no money left."

They ate and went back to campus. Kerry was quite happy James didn't seem to be cheating on her, yet, this was only her first day and she hadn't met anyone, but James hadn't mentioned anyone either.

The next morning it was about eight o'clock in the morning, Kerry heard a light knock on the door.

"Morning babe" James called in "Rise and shine, I brought breakfast!"

Kerry got up and unlocked the door, she was still in her PJ's but she didn't care. James had seen her like this since he came to campus. James came in with a tray of food. It had an omelette, a couple pieces of toast and a glass of orange juice.

"You made this?" Kerry said surprised. James couldn't cook before.

"Yah" James replied "You have to learn to cook unless all you want to eat is fast food"

"Its okay" Kerry replied not wanting to compliment James to much.

James came up kissed her and shifted her to his lap.

"I missed you babe" James said lovingly.

"You to" Kerry whispered in his ears. She noticed how much he had grown up. He actually looked better than he had before he had left campus, his abs where like rock and his arms actually contained some solid muscle.

"What you want to do today" James asked cuddling Kerry close to him.

"Umm… well I heard a lot about the California beaches" Kerry said.

"Good choice babe" James said.

Two hours later James and Kerry where headed to a famed California beach. They arrived and already it was crowded with tanned, hot, blond California babes. To Kerry's surprised James wasn't looking at them, yet.

Kerry changed into her bikini. It was brown with a print of little hearts it had pink, whiter and brown beads around the top and some on the bottom. She thought she looked pretty good, but James would tell her.

As soon as she got out of the bathrooms she heard at lest half a dozen wolf whistles from some strange guys sitting on the beach.

She walked up to James and he almost let his jaw drop. He pulled Kerry close and kissed her.

Kerry pulled away and smiled, she was going to be fine here.

**Kerry's bikini:** .

**Want me to write another chapter? PRESS THE BUTTON! REVIEW! You have all the time in the world your on summer vacation.**

**PRESS THE BUTTON**

**Please. **

**I'm really trying to be nice.**

**Pretty please, with a cherry on top?**

**Smiles**

**Last but not least…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Thanx**


End file.
